


Frozen 2

by orphan_account



Series: Arendelle Isles [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen - Fandom, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Deal With It, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Forced Teamwork, Hans is less of a jerk, I have no idea what I thought while writing this, I kinda want Hans to have friends, I'm planning to write a sequel one I'm finished with this one, Olaf love interest, Surprise secondary antagonist, THERE WILL BE AN LGBT-CHARACTER, Try to love my OCs, a tiny bit Kristanna fluff, journey to the Southern isles, songs will get an extra- chapter, yes I made Evil Elsa the villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set 3 years after the events of Frozen:Elsa and Anna get a letter from the Southern Isles, who need their help. An ice-magician has kidnapped the firstborn prince and the Royals think only Elsa can defeat him with her own powers.Seeking adventure, Anna convinces her sister to travel to the neighbouring  kingdom, but when the ice-magician turns out to be stronger than they expected, they have to team up with the last person on earth they wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear audience,
> 
> thanks for deciding to read this. This story is really old and has been on my computer for two years. Now I decided to continue writing it.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> SeriouslyCaroline

_**1838** _

_ The Royal family of Arendelle _

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle** \- 24, firstborn daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, possesses ice-magic

 **Princess Anna of Arendelle** -21, younger sister of Queen Elsa

 **Prince Kristoff** -23, Royal consort to Princess Anna, official Arendellian Icemaster and Deliverer, was raised by trolls

 **Prince Boris** -1, son of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff

 

_ The Royal family of the Southern Isles _

**King Heinrich of the Southern Isles** -71, only son of Queen Eleonore and King Sebastian

 **Princess Patrizia of the Southern Isles** -(deceased at the age of 24), first wife of King Heinrich, died of consumption

 **Princess Penelope** -(deceased at the age of 30), second wife of King Heinrich, was murdered

 **Queen Rebekka** -59, third wife of King Michael, mother of 11 of his sons

 **-Prince Caleb** \- 49, 1st son of King Heinrich, only son of Princess Patrizia

                        **Princess Johanne Alexandria of the Southern Isles** -23, daughter of Prince Caleb

                      **Prince Walter** \- 12, son of Prince Caleb

 **-Prince Kaspar** -46, 2nd son, only son of Princess Penelope and King Heinrich

 **-Prince Rasmus** \- 43, 3rd first son of King Heinrich with Queen Rebekka

 **-Prince Bent** \- 43, 4th son, Rasmus’ twinbrother

 **-Prince Lukas** \- 41, 5th son,

 **-Prince Gustav** \- 39, 6st son

 **-Prince Gerhard** \- 39, 7th son, twin of Prince Gustav, father of **Prince Valentin** and **Prince Nathaniel**

 **-Prince Lars** \- 37, 8th son, married to Princess Helga of Gerstenburg

                    **Princess Sophie** -16, daughter of Prince Lars

 **-Prince Ferdinand** \- 32, 9th son

 **-Prince Arnold** \- 31, 10th son

 **-Prince Torben** \- 29, 11th son, married to Princess Julienne of Hieo

 **-Prince Karl** \- 29, 12th son, twin of Prince Torben

 **-Prince Hans** \- 26, 13th son, tried to take over Arendelle, now working as a stableboy

 

_The Royal family of Corona_

**King Tristan of Corona** -60

 **Queen Regina of Corona** \- 56, sister of the late Queen of Arendelle; Iduna

 **Princess Rapunzel** \- 24, returned home after being kidnapped for 18 years, once possessed magical healing-hair

 **Prince Eugene** \- 32, royal consort to Princess Rapunzel, former thief

 **Princess Eugenia “Jeannie”** -3, daughter of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was burning hot and glaring down on the parched farmland of the Southern Isles.

Every little step was painful and exhausting to make. 

The area was mostly inhabited by elder women, horses, cows and farmers, who eked out a wretched, poor, hopeless existence. Still, there were a few exceptions…

A tall, slim man uttered a resigned noise and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

 _I shouldn’t be doing this…_ , he told himself. _This is peasant-work. I’m not a peasant. I’m not even a commoner. I am a prince._

 

Hans Westergaard already worked for over three years at the royal stables. His job was simple but exhausting- he had to shovel horse-manure onto a cart and afterwards feed the steeds.

At first he had been pleasured by the ease of his work, but the longer he had to do the same movements every day again, he realized that this work was a punishment far worse than rotting in a prison cell.

Sure, he was fed and he had the opportunity to wash his body every four days, but he barely managed to survive under the massive amount of effort he had to show.

The guards his big brothers hired didn’t allow any conversations with other stableboys within his working hours and they never permitted him to take a break longer than thirty seconds.

Hans’ once soft and protected hands were now rough and numb and his pale skin was bronzed and scattered with freckles. His hair was longer and kept falling into his face, but he never had the time to cut it so he just left it the way it was. It had become lighter, because the sun bleached it and it had a more reddish shade than usual.

He didn’t like the new Hans he saw in the mirror, when he woke up. He looked still kind of handsome and his built was even more muscular than that of most of his brothers, but he hated, that he looked like a servant.

 _A good-looking servant_ , he tried to cheer himself up. _But a servant_.

 

Hans stared at the sky. It was so hot, that the air around him flickered and the sun made it all seem golden and dry.

The former prince noticed dark grey clouds at the end of the horizon. It was going to rain. A storm was raging on.

 _Storm…_ He thought about his time in Arendelle, back when everything was possible and he was a hero, an incredibly brave warrior and a king-to-be. Not just the filthy little traitor or a coward without friends or family.

He remembered the blizzard, that raced across the frozen fjord, and the person in the middle of it. 

His mind replayed the scene over and over again.

_“Your sister is dead, because of you.”_

_He saw Arendelle’s dazzling young witch-queen crumble, as the air began to freeze. He heard her sobs, her icy blue eyes full of sorrow and agony._

_With the sword in his hand he stepped closer. He was going to be the winner, for the first time in his life he would return proud and beloved to his father as the ruler of his own kingdom._

_He raised his arm for the final strike. She wouldn’t feel anything. He wasn’t going to make her suffer even more._

_The blade aimed at her throat. He felt a grin spreading on his face. Oh yes, he would finally be free of his annoying brothers, his cold, arrogant father and the rest of his unloving family._

_He caught a glimpse of her face, pale and without any emotions._

_She knows…, he thought. She knows, that I will kill her and she doesn’t care._

 

Hans shook his head. Yeah, he pitied her and he felt bad for a moment, but that was his one mistake. If he had been just one second faster, Anna wouldn’t have had the chance to throw herself between her sister and the sword, Elsa would be dead, Hans king and Anna a statue in the royal garden.

But no, the idiot he had always been, he hesitated and wasted his one chance to escape his fate as the worthless spare.

 

The first clap of thunder rolled down the fields. It was still warm and stuffy, but the rain, that started to fall made the atmosphere also humid.

“Hurry up, stableboy!”, shouted one of the guards behind him. “We don’t want to get wet.”

Hans nodded sarcastically and gave them a mocking bow, before getting back to work. He was almost done, when he heard a strange, rushing sound right next to him.

He turned around just in time to see a giant, white thing coming at him.

It hit him right in the face and he went into a skid just to find himself buried in the stack of dung he had piled before.

He sighed and heard a neighing that sounded like a laughing. 

_Great. Not even the horses like me. Good to know._

He shivered, while trying to free himself of the manure and the strange substance that threw him into it.

It was cold, very cold, and so white… 

He pulled a face as soon as he realized, what it was.

“Thank you, icewitch!”, he shouted as loud as possible and tried to ignore the guards, who laughed so hard, that they gasped for air.

“Thank you very very much! I appreciate the nice gesture! And oh, don’t worry, I don’t mind being catapulted into a muck heap, because my day was _great and funny_ and nothing can bring me down!”

He wiped the rest of mud and snow of his clothes and searched for his cravat. 

 

Later that day he had a visitor. 

“Hello Uncle Hans.”, she said and sat down on a wooden bench.

“Hi Jo.”, he replied. The visitor was his nephew Johanne. She was extraordinary beautiful, with a small nose, dark, brown-green eyes and copper skin.

Her long, brunette locks fell over her shoulders and danced in the wind. 

“What do you want?”, Hans asked. 

The young woman smirked. “Maybe I just wanted to visit my favourite uncle? Thought about that?”

“Oh come on. We both know you hate me for the same reasons everyone else hates me. So, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” She blinked and gave him an innocent, sweet glance. “I just need your help. Something is going on in the castle. Daddy is always stressed out and paranoid. He started to dismiss our maids and vassals a month ago. He doesn’t sleep well either. I think something or someone threatens him. We have to find out who it is and then we have to defeat him! And-…”

“Slow down! I’m not going to help you again. I always am the one who has to take all the blame afterwards. Haven’t you learned anything from our childhood? I told you, that I don’t want to be the victim of another ‘joke’ of my brothers! Get that into your pretty little head!” He pointed at a carriage next to him. “Go home, Jo. You are too young to deal with that kind of things.”

“Too young?” The girl looked at him disbelieving. “You are only three years older and no one tells _you_ , that you are _too young_!”

“But you are a girl, Jo. You can’t even protect yourself!”, Hans replied.

“I can!”, Johanne hissed through gritted teeth and grabbed a dung fork from the ground. She ran at him and tried to stab him with it.

He stepped a few feet backwards, stumbled unfortunately over a root and fell to the earth.

His nephew bend over him and looked at him angrily.

Then she grinned satisfied. 

“Never underestimate me again. It could be your last mistake, _uncle_.” She released him and turned her back to him while combing her hair with her fingers.

“And stop treating me like a baby. I can handle this!”

“If you say so.”, he sighed and pulled himself up on his feet. “And by the way, you ruined my jacket.” He pointed at a tear in his left sleeve. 

“Why don’t you just buy yourself a new one?”, Johanne wanted to know.

He stared at her. “Because I am a traitor, I am poor and I can’t leave this place without the permission of my beloved brother Caleb, and he is the one who hates me most.”

Johanne looked at him with played pity and then she smiled wicked. “Oh, lucky you, the person who could change that sits right in front of you. All you have to do is help me and I can convince Papa that you are trustworthy. It is for the good of all of us, I can be the perfect daughter, my father can sleep again and you get your new jacket. Deal?”

 

Two days later two strange silhouettes crept away from their beds. One wore a long, wide dress and the other a uniform.

“Why exactly are you dressed as a guard while I have to look like a woman?”; Hans grumbled as he found his nephew, and sniffed at the scarf he had to wear. “It smells like a rat crawled into this thing and died there. And I’m not even speaking of the fabric that usually covers the armpits… To whom belongs this piece of stinky rubbish?”

His companion giggled. “It’s Mama’s. She sweats a lot at the balls she has to visit _so often_!”

She rolled her eyes theatrically and changed her voice into a high pitched, annoying sound.

“ _It is so stressful_! There are _so_ many people she doesn’t even _know_ and they only want to talk to _her_! It is awful! She hasn’t got _any_ privacy!”

Hans couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew Johanne had a bad relationship with her mother. There were rumors that the older woman was worried, that Johanne would steal her the show one day. Well, it seemed like those worries weren’t totally unfounded. 

The entire kingdom loved Johanne more than any of the other royals. And they all were fascinated by her beauty and her intelligence.

But there was also much worse gossip, that the Queen tried to kill her daughter because of jealousy. Hans didn’t believe in such kind of stories. But still, something must have happened in Johannes past that ruined her friendship with the queen. Whatever it was, Johanne made sure it remained a secret.

“Johanne, why-…”, Hans wanted to ask, but his nephew pressed a finger onto his lips to tell him to be quiet. She made a quick move with her head in the direction of the courtyard and whispered:”Gotcha!”

Hans saw what she meant: One small person ran with light steps to the stairs, that led to the royal chambers.

“We have to go after her!”, Johanne nearly screamed. Her cheeks were red of excitement. It was probably her first real adventure. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Hans’ wrist. 

He had problems to keep up with her, because his dress made it very difficult for him to move without falling over the skirt or getting tangled in the long cape.

He sighed and murmured: “I am really curious what explanation you have for letting me dress like your mother.”

She turned around and laughed gloatingly. “Because it’s fun to watch you suffer!”

“That means I put this on with no reason? Seriously?”

“Yup. Now come on, we have a criminal to catch!”

 

They opened the door to the Kings’ bedchamber. Hans had a strange need to strangle the old man in his sleep.

 _You don’t know how much I hate you, father_.

Johanne looked around herself and said with the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice: “Nope, no one in here. Grandpa is safe.”

“Yeah, unfortunately he is safe…”, Hans hissed and threw one last disgusted look at his father before he left.

“Is everything alright?”, Johanne asked hesitatingly. “You seem upset.”

“Upset isn’t even close to how much I loathe that monster! But we have to keep going. Dear old brother Caleb could still be in danger.”

 

The two nobles opened the second door, that led to Prince Calebs’ room. Everything was quiet when Johanne stepped in, a dagger in her hand to defeat herself from possible assassins or murderers.

She looked around again and wanted to leave, but then her big amber-eyes widened in surprise.

“Mama?”

Hans rushed in too. A woman in a dirty, white nightgown stared up to him in fear.

She was tied to a table and had a towel in her mouth that kept her from screaming. Johanne kneeled to her side and unchained her afraid mother.

“What happened Mama?”, she asked surprisingly soft and touched her mother’s face. The woman removed the towel with shaking hands and hugged her daughter in relief.

Then she started weeping as soon as she looked at the bed which was, Hans only realized it now, empty and full of sharp glass fragments. 

“Where is my brother?”, Hans breathed.

The Queen stopped crying and looked him directly in the eye. “She took him with her.” She nodded at one open window. “She came in here, grabbed him and just disappeared. Then she came back and chained me up, so I couldn’t escape or call for help.”

“Ok, ok, wait. Who is she?”

“I don’t know. I only saw her eyes. Big, with long eyelashes and so, so blue. Just like two frozen lakes.”

Hans shivered. He knew who that description fitted. But he was silent. It just couldn’t be.

 

Or could it? He took one of the glass fragments. 

 There was only one person who was able to break in here and kidnap the oldest prince, who was just coincidently his brother. 

A person, who could create ice out of now where and who was sure just waiting for the right time to get revenge. He watched as the glass slowly melted away in his hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“How do I look?”, Anna asked and turned around in the middle of her sister’s room. She was wearing a green, short dress with a red waistband and a big, yellow crocus on it, that resembled Arendelle’s blazon.

Elsa smirked, herself wearing her usual, blue ice-dress with the nearly transparent cape. “Don’t worry, you look amazing, little sis.”

“Yeah, you do look amazing.”, a childlike, playful voice said from behind. Both of the sisters looked over their shoulders just to see Olaf, the living, fun-loving snowman Elsa accidently created while running away from home, staring at a piece of paper in his hands.

“But why exactly is there a giant, yellow something on your dress?”, he asked innocently.

Elsa laughed while Anna looked a bit shocked.

“It’s a crocus, Olaf. It is Arendelle’s coat of arms.”; Elsa explained while softly stroking the snowman’s little head.

“Oh. Ok. And what is a coat of arms?”

 

One hour later Elsa finished explaining the use of a coat of arms or why Arendelle’s had to be a crocus instead of a sandwich or a reindeer.

He wanted to leave, seemingly bored by all the stuff he couldn’t understand, but then his black eyes widened and he handed the piece of paper he held for all the time over to Anna who stood beside him.

“Almost forgot why I came here.”, he said and chortled like a small boy. “Some guy who didn’t want to tell me his name gave it to me, so I could give it to you. He was quiet a stinker.”

Anna didn’t listen anymore. She was lost in reading the letter. Elsa was curious and asked: “And, what does it say? Anything worth telling me?”

Anna nodded, her face pale and tensed. “It’s the-… the-…”

“The what?”

“The Southern Isles.”

Elsa looked surprised. The Southern Isles… An island kingdom far in the South and way bigger than Arendelle. The King had twelve, no, thirteen sons.

Then she remembered. _Hans was one of them_.

“What do they want?”, she stuttered.

She saw that a smile began to form on Anna’s face. “They want us to visit them.”

 

“What? I don’t understand. I thought, they hate us!”, Elsa answered and shook her head in confusion.

“So did I, but…” Anna looked mysteriously around herself to see if Olaf was still babbling about the rude guy, that gave him the letter. He was indeed.

“The Southern Isles need our help. Their firstborn son, Castor or something-…”

“Caleb.”, Elsa corrected. “Go on.”

“Yeah, that son is missing for almost four days and they can’t find him.”, Anna explained. 

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. “That’s unfortunate, but I don’t see, why it’s our problem.”

“They wrote, that he was kidnapped, by… By a person who could create ice… And they assumed, that-…“

“It wasn’t me! I don’t just kidnap people!”, Elsa shouted angrily.

“I know, I know, but they thought, that, perhaps, you could protect them with your own powers…” Anna made puppy-eyes. “Please, please, I need to get out of here!”

“But-… Fine. Have they written something about the person with the ice-powers?  How did she look? Did she ask for something?”

Anna looked away. “They wrote, that a witness mentioned a pair of icy blue, big eyes. Like-…”

“Mine. Like my eyes. Great.”, Elsa completed and hugged herself. “But think Anna, we will probably meet Hans’ brothers. And he told you, that they were very mean to him. He is the youngest child, and he tried to kill us. But his brothers are a whole new level… I just don’t think it is a good idea…”

“Elsa, relax. I’ll just punch those princes of a boat, when they want to harm us. And Hans… Shouldn’t he be dead? Or at least chained up in a spooky, wet, dark basement with only a glass water to survive on?”

“You’re probably right…” Elsa sighed. “But what about Kristoff? And your son? And Arendelle?”

Anna smiled. “I’ll ask Kristoff if he knows someone, who could take care of Boris for a few days. And he himself can accompany us, don’t you think?”

"Yes...", Elsa answered. "But what about the my kingdom? My people need me!"

"I am sure that Viktor will be thrilled to rule Arendelle in your absence. You know he is brilliant. And it has always been his dream to take care of the people of Arendelle. Also, you know you can trust him. He has saved your life so many times already..."

"Yeah, of course I know he is trustworthy... But still, do you really think the Southern isles are worth the risk?"

"Absolutely."

Her sister had a worried expression on her face. “Anna… Are you sure? I can go alone… But you, you are my little sister. I can’t risk losing you again, do you understand?”

 

Anna embraced her. “And I can’t lose you. And it’s not like much could go wrong. I mean, we won’t bump into Hans accidently, that would be sooo ridiculous.”

“Shhh! If you say it, it will come true, you know that!”, Elsa screamed in panic. 

She was right. It seemed like everything the princess said, would come true at one point. A few weeks ago, she talked about animals falling from the sky and during a visit in Corona it rained unicorns. Well, not real unicorns, but little wooden figures. They had to duck under a carriage to not get hit by them, while a big man with a viking helmet ran through the street and shouted something about his collection. 

It was just the beginning. After thirty days of strange events Elsa admitted that she was getting used to her sisters ‘powers’.

 

“Okay, okay, we won’t see this jerk. Better?” The strawberry-blonde princess yawned, obviously bored. “I’m just gonna… You know… Tell Kristoff about this… Bye!”

She ran out the room without wasting any more time and left Elsa with a suspicious letter and a bunch of nightmare scenarios, which all included her old enemy, Prince Hans.

 

Three days later: The Royal Sisters finally left with Kristoff, Anna’s husband, some food, weapons and dresses on board of the _Agdarr_ the harbour.

“I just hope, Boris will be alright.”, Anna whispered.

Kristoff kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry Anna, Granpabbie will look after him. And if he doesn’t, there’s still Bulda, and she managed to raise me and Sven alone.”

“Yeah, you have to tell us about that, come on. How was it? Being raised by another species, I mean?”, Anna asked and wrapped her arms around her husband.

Elsa wasn’t very interested in hearing the old stories Kristoff had told so often again, so she excused herself and strolled around on deck. The sea was an endless mass of blue and reminded Elsa of her parents’ tragic death. 

 _They must have felt so… lost.,_ she thought. Did they have to suffer or did their lives end in a short, painful way? Elsa hoped for the latter.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“You did _what_?” Hans glared at the young woman in front of him in fury.

Johanne shrugged innocently and avoided his gaze. “Calm down. All I did, was write a letter to Queen Elsa. I would have never guessed, that she would actually reply, since you described her as a heartless freak. And anyway, why are you so upset about that?”

“Why? Are you seriously asking me this? How did you think I would react _? Oh, great, Johanne, thank you for inviting the woman I tried to kill and the girl I left to die. I’m sure they will just love to see me again!”_

He realized that he lost control, again, and returned to his quiet, well-mannered princely facade.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened to me.”, he apologized but deep down inside he was still mad at his nephew. Then he realized that the whole staff around them was staring at them and he bowed his head. No need to cause more attention than necessary.

 

After the Princess of the Southern Isles left, Hans continued to do his everyday-work. The horses still seemed to have a dislike for him and he pitied that his own steed, Sitron, was still in Arendelle. 

Sitron had been the only person to ever care about him. Well, actually his horse wasn’t a person, but he was still a very intelligent animal. He had the ability to follow Hans’ movements. And somehow he had developed a sense of time which he showed in neighing loudly if Hans had forgotten to feed him at lunch-time.

But his brothers had decided that it would be a good punishment to take Hans’ pet away from him. Cruel people.

 

 _So, Elsa and Anna are visiting. The monster and the stupid brat. What a pleasure.,_ he told himself in his mind. _But I guess I won’t have the honor to join my brothers for lunch with them. Since I’m busy having lunch with the ungrateful horses and the gossiping girls of the stables._

Still, he wondered what it would be like, meeting the persons, whose lives he had almost ended three years ago. What would they say to him? Would they even say anything to him? Maybe Anna would punch him off a boat again, like the last time he met her. It wasn’t quiet the kind of experience, that you would want to repeat itself.

 

One day later Johanne visited again, bringing a long hooded coat. 

“Put that on.”, she commanded him to do. 

He followed her order without asking any questions. 

“Good.” She smirked. “Now come on, we don’t want to be late for the arrival of the Royal family of Arendelle.”

 

“You know I can’t leave this place.”, Hans whispered and looked over his shoulder.

Johanne sighed. “You have become so boring. Of course you’re not allowed to leave. But since when do I care about rules, huh? And you shouldn’t either.”

“We’ll get in trouble because of you, and I’ll be made a scapegoat… not that that would be something knew.”

 

Johanne turned on her heel and glared furiously into her uncles’ surprised emerald-eyes.  “This might be your only chance to catch a look at your little witch queen and her silly sister. You do realize, that I won’t help you another time, if you don’t come with me know, do you?” She blinked while waiting for an answer.

He nodded. “But… Get us out of here quickly. The guards will return soon to see if I am working hard enough.”

“No problem.” Johanne smiled cunningly. “I have a plan.”

 

„The prisoner isn’t allowed to leave this place. King Heinrich’s order.“, the young watch at the gate stuttered and grabbed his spear. He was at most fifteen years old and his dirty little face was covered in pimples.

„Really? Grandpa said that? Well, he sure was joking. Hans is a prince. He can leave whenever he wants.“, Johanne answered and played with one of her golden strands of hair. The guard blushed.

„I… I can’t give you the permission to take Hans Westergaard with you, I’m sorry.“, he whispered and brushed one dark blonde lock from his fore head.

Johanne cleared her throat. „Can I ask you something, uh…?“

„Uwe.“

„Right, _Uwe_. What has King Heinrich ever done for you?“

He seemed to think. „Uh… He… uhh. He sent my village food?“

Johanne frowned. „No, no, you’re misunderstanding me. What has he ever done for _you_?“

 

The guard began to sweat. „Princess Joh-…“

„Please, just answer my question.“, Johanne interrupted him.

He flushed bright red. „Actually…“, he mumbled. „He never did something for me.“

 

„There you have it. He never helped you, so why would you follow his orders, huh?“

The Princess grinned and patted the boy’s cheek.

„I don’t know.“, he said with a stronger voice. „I seriously have no idea why I do this job.“

Johanne nodded. „So, would you please let me and my uncle pass? Because we are _your friends?_ “

„My… friends?“, he wanted to know and looked suspiciously at the two Royals in front of him. Hans sighed. Then he faked a smile.

„Yeah, you’re friends.“, he said slowly, like he was talking to a child. „So would you please let your _friends_ go, so they can have a walk along the _beach?_ “

The boy nodded happily. „Sure. Bye, Johanne and Hans!“

 _It’s Prince Hans!_ , Hans wanted to scream, but he kept his mouth shut.

 

When they were sure, that Uwe wasn’t following them, Hans sighed in relief. 

„Now I know why I don’t want to have kids.“, he murmured. 

Johanne was already a few meters ahead, when she stopped. For a moment she just stared out at the sea, that was right in front of the cliff they were standing on, then she raised her arms and shouted: „The ship! It is reaching the harbour! We have to hurry!“ 

 

They rushed down the narrow path, that led to the shore and arrived just in time to witness how Princess Anna of Arendelle unintentionally pushed a poor butler over the railing of the ship’s gangway.

She had stepped on the mans feet, which caused him to jump back and bump into a broad-shouldered blonde man, who accidentally hit him with his elbow. 

The man lost consciousness and fell of the ship right into the water.

„ _Omygodpardonmepleaseforgiveme!_ “, Princess Anna screamed. „Could somebody please help this man?“

The crowd that had gathered around the ship made no advances to follow her request and instead started to gape open-mouthed.

„Wow…“, Johanne murmured next to Hans. „This girl really is clumsy…“

 

„Don’t worry!“, the blonde man said. „I’ll rescue him!“

He wanted to take off his shirt, but a calm voice stopped him. „I’ll take care of it!“ 

Everyones attention turned to a pale figure behind the man. Hans jaw dropped. It was Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

She changed since he last saw her, her hair was longer now and she wore a magnificent dark blue gown with sparkling diamonds on the sleeves instead of her ice-dress.

Johanne looked at him, then back to the queen, then back to him. Then she slapped him.

„Ouch!“, Hans blurted out and rubbed his cheek. „What was that for?“

„You dumped the redhead and tried to kill the pretty blonde one? How stupid are you?“

„What’s wrong with you?“, he mumbled. „You already knew what I did!“

„But you never told me, that they were beautiful! I always thought, they were the ugly, annoying daughters of two unfortunate bluebloods…“

„I never said that!“, Hans wanted to correct, but he knew, that it would be useless.

He watched Elsa, as she turned her face to the people beneath her.

„Don’t be scared!“, she called out. „I’m just going to help this man! Please don’t panic!“

Anna nodded supportingly. „My sister isn’t going to hurt you!“

 

The people stared expectantly up to the queen. She stepped forward, raised her hand and within seconds a small ice-boat  began to form around the butlers’ body and lifted him out the water. Then it floatet to the shore and melted immediately, leaving the man on the dry sand.

A murmur went through the ranks. Johanne gasped fascinated. „That was… amazing! You were right, Queen Elsa really is a talented little witch!“

Of course she is, Hans thought, but even he was fascinated by the beauty of Elsa’s powers. _She somehow learned how to control it._

„Do you think, I can introduce you two?“, Johanne asked. „I mean, reintroduce you, since-…“

„Shut up, Jo.“, Hans growled harshly. „And no, you can’t. She would freeze me to death the second she sees me, and if she doesn’t kill me, then Anna will. I’ve seen enough. Thanks for getting me here. I’ll go back to the stables.“

„But-…“, Johanne said, but Hans didn’t listen. Actually, he didn’t even know why he was so angry all of sudden. Should he apologize? No, that would be a waste of time and he had seen enough. Not that he missed his guards and the dirt at the stables but it was still better than watching the reminder of his failure walking through the town he once called home. He just turned his back to her and left the docks.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The palace of the Southern Isles was huge. Elsa had always thought that her own castle was way too big remember all the different rooms, but the huge building of Hans’ family was a whole new world.

It had over one hundred rooms, including one giant bathroom and fifteen big guest rooms.

Elsa shamelessly let her gaze roam, while a young woman named Johanne explained everything to them and led the royal sisters and Kristoff through the castle.

Anna gave Elsa a nugde. „Amazing, isn’t it?“, she asked. „Have you seen the library? It’s even bigger than our ballroom!“

„Hmmnn, yeah, great… I’m glad the people weren’t afraid of my powers. They actually were quiet enthusiastic about it. They even wanted an encore.“

„Yeah, like that one crazy man who immediately proposed to you the second you conjured the giant snowflake. That was funny. You should have seen your face!“, Anna giggled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

They were standing at the end of the hallway. Johanne stopped and turned around. „These are your rooms: The one on the right is for Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff and the one on the left is for Queen Elsa. Your baggage has already been carried inside. A maid will come every morning to help you with your hair and clothes, but if you wish to be alone, just let us know.“

She stepped closer and whispered: „And thank you for helping us. We are deeply indebted to you and the kingdom of Arendelle. If we can do anything for you, please, just ask us.“

„No problem.“, Anna said and smiled. „But if I may ask, in which kind are you related to the missing Prince Casto-…“

„Caleb!“, both Elsa and Johanne said simultaneously and looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter. Anna looked a bit jealous. „The speaking at the same time is Elsa’s and my thing…“, she mumbled.

„Excuse me?“, Johanne said. „What was that?“

„Nothing.“, Anna answered immediatly. Kristoff kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear: „Don’t be mad. You know, that Elsa would never replace you, especially not with an other princess.“ Anna nodded.

 

„Back to your question, I’m Prince Caleb’s daughter. My full name is Princess Johanne Alexandria Westergaard of the Southern Isles.“

„Oh. Then we’re sorry for your loss and we have one more reason to protect your family.“, Elsa said. Then she yawned behind her hand and rubbed her eyes.

„I… I think, I’ll have a little after-lunch-sleep. The journey was pretty stressful. Excuse me…“

She went to her room and stepped half inside, before looking over her shoulder a last time.

„Just wake me up, if I am needed, okay Anna?“

„Got it. Sweet dreams, Elsa.“, Anna replied, but Elsa had already closed the door.

 

Elsa hadn’t got sweet dreams. Not at all.

_She blinked. „Anna?“ It was dark in her chamber. It took her one moment to realize, that she wasn’t in the guest room anymore. She was back in her bed in Arendelle, in her old room._

_She sat up and tossed her blanket away. Her hands and feet were strangely small and soft. She tapped over to the huge mirror in the corner of the room and saw a small girl staring right at her. It was her five-year-old self._

_Suddenly someone called her name._

_„Elsa…“ She looked around herself. Anna. It had to be her little sister. She opened the door that led to the hallway and tiptoed down the stairs, until she reached the ballroom._

_It was entirely empty and had a eerie atmosphere because of the blue light, that seeped through the curtains._

_In the middle of the room were two little silhouettes. One of them looked like Anna as a toddler, but the other one was new._

_„Hello?“, Elsa asked and came closer. The second girl lifted her head. She was around ten years old and her dark, long hair fell over her shoulders in two pigtails. Her skin was as pale as Elsa’s and her large eyes were equally blue._

_She smiled. „Elsa! Come and play with us!“_

_„Who are you?“, Elsa wanted to know while walking towards the girls. The older one didn’t answer but continued to play with two dolls, that looked like the ones Elsa and Anna had been playing with in their early childhood._

_She lifted the doll with the green dress, that had been Anna’s favorite and sang in a high-pitched voice: „Do you want to build a snowman?“_

_Elsa shivered. She knew that song. Anna had sung it everyday, begging her sister to come out her room._

_But how did the strange girl know?_

 

_Exactly that girl now took Elsa’s favorite doll and said: „Go away! I hate you!“_

_Little Anna looked up from her own dolls and looked sadly at the Elsa-doll. „But why?“_

_„Because you got the life I will never have!“, the strange girl answered in Elsa’s voice and shrugged. Little Anna started to sob._

_„Stop it!“, Elsa yelled angrily. „That is not true! I love Anna!“_

_The girl turned her head and smirked. „Oh, really? And is that why you shut her out and forgot her for thirteen years?“_

_„It was necessary. Otherwise I would have hurt her. There was no other way. And I never forgot her! I always remembered what it was like to play with her and I missed her…“, Elsa replied and looked at the black-haired girl genuinely._

_„Yeah, right. But you did forget me.“_

_For a moment, Elsa was too bewildered to say anything. „What?“_

_Just as the girl was going to reply, a loud voice sounded from above them. „Wake up! Wake up, Elsa!“_

_Elsa looked around herself in confusion and when she wanted to ask the other two girls what was going on, they weren’t there anymore._

 

Elsa opened her eyes _._ „ _Anna?_ “ Her sister sat beside her and patted her cheek. 

„I didn’t want to wake you, but I had to.“

„It’s okay, really, no problem. What’s the matter?“

Anna grinned. „In an hour, we will meet the all the princes of the Southern Isles. And I thought, that you needed some time to pick an outfit.“

Her sister sighed. „You know, that I can create myself a gown in a matter of seconds, _right?_ “

Anna blushed. „Oops, silly me. Well, seems like we got more time to talk then…“

„O-kay… Let’s _talk._ “ Elsa sat up.

Anna cleared her throat, put on a smile and said: „I bet all of those princes are _really_ handsome and _really_ ginger. I mean, look at that Johanne-princess we saw a short time ago. She was pretty.“

„She wasn’t ginger.“, Elsa corrected.

„Yeah, but I bet her _father_ is.“, Anna said, before adding a bit quieter: „Or _was_. Because we don’t know if that Ice-Magician, you know… killed him.“

„Anna! _Don’t speak it out loud!_ “, Elsa shouted hysterically, then she blushed.

Anna smiled. „Of course. My magic… But back to those princes…“

They talked over half an hour, at first about Anna’s ridiculous attempts to pair Elsa off with one of Hans brothers (which she wouldn’t stop, even after Elsa reminded her, that they were possible psychopaths and probably had sideburns), then they switched subjects and chatted about their childhoods and Anna’s journey to find Elsa, when she ran away from home.

The talked and talked and talked… And Elsa felt good. It was refreshing to share her thoughts with another person, _especially_ Anna. She was her sister after all, her best friend, the one that would always be there for her. Elsa would have loved to spend the whole afternoon talking to her, but duty called.

Anna disappeared to her nearby apartment and Elsa thought of how her ballgown would look like. 

It should show her status as a queen, but as well not be too swanky. Elsa imagined a dress like her ice-gown, but was worried about the skin it was showing. Would the slit, that showed her legs be too _inappropriate_? But maybe it would make her look seem new and modern?

Still, she had too many doubts. She created dress after dress, but each one had too many flaws. The first one was too tight, the other one too puffed, the third one too showy, the next one too modest.

Elsa buried her face in her hands and groaned frustratedly. 

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

Anna was actually pretty proud of herself when she finally dared to look into the mirror. The dress she had chosen was of a mint-green color, had white, short sleeves and a sweetheart-neckline.

The skirt was completely green with Arendelle’s crocus embroidered. Anna had to admit that tulips would have looked better, but at least this time Olaf wasn’t here to complain about it.

„You look awesome.“, Kristoff said and kissed her neck softly. „I just hope, those princes keep their fingers off you, _Mrs. Bjorgmann…_ “

„Oh, they will, or Elsa will freeze their hands. But I’d love to see you jealous _, Mr. Arendelle…_ “

Anna wanted to deepen their kiss, but a knock on the door reminded her of Elsa.

„I need to pick up my sister, Kristoff. Just go ahead, we will follow!“, she whispered and kissed him one last time before stealing out the room.

Kristoff gave her a heavy sigh.

 

„Elsa?“, Anna asked when she stepped out on the corridor. The air was slightly chilly, which Anna suspected, had something to do with her sister.

She hesitated before knocking on Elsa’s door. It was like a dèjá vu, she could almost see her six-year old self begging her sister to come out and play with her.

Anna shook her head. What was she waiting for? She knocked three times. No answer. She knocked again and finally the door opened a crack and Anna could catch a glimpse of Elsa’s platinum blonde hair.

Anna stepped inside the room. „Sis? Everything ok?“

„Yes, yes, everything okay!“, the answer came from the bathroom, but it didn’t sound very convincing.

„Sure? What is taking you so long?“, the redhead asked curiously.

„Nothing, really!“ Elsa opened the bathroom door and stepped outside.

 

„Wow, now I feel bad…“, Anna sad. „How do you manage to always look so-… beaulegant?“

„I don’t think beaulegant is a word…“

„Oh, sure it is!“, Anna chuckled. „It means beautiful and elegant. And that just describes you! Seriously Elsa, you look stunning.“

Elsa had put on a simple but magnificent violet gown with transparent sleeves, that reached to her elbows and glistened because of many tiny ice-crystals, that were embroidered into the fabric. Her skirt was long and not as skin-tight as usual, decorated with snowflakes in all possible variations. 

She also had tied her hair with a cute lilac ribbon.

„Thank you… I worried, that I messed up the sleeves and made the skirt too long and the cape is maybe a bit too transpa-…“

Anna dragged her babbling sister out her apartment, before they would be too late.

 

„Welcome at the Southern Isles, Your Majesty. Your Highness.“, The King bowed respectfully (not without groaning) and the Queen who stood by his side curtsied.

She was clearly younger than her husband and her once brunette hair was now streaked with grey. She was trying to smile but Anna noticed, that her face looked like a forced mask and that her dark blue eyes were completely dull.

She stayed silent while the King led Elsa and Anna, who also curtsied, to the ball room.

It was decorated in various shades of grey and green, the colors of the Southern Isles’ coat of arms.

„These are my sons, Prince Kaspar, Prince Rasmus, Prince Bent, Prince Lukas-…“, he continued to enumerate his many children and grandchildren. He seemed to be very fond of Princess Johanne, the young woman Elsa and Anna met earlier.

In the middle of the room the twelve princes (Anna sighed in relief when seeing that the thirteenth was missing) and some of their family members were gathered around a banquet table with all sorts of food.

Anna sat down on an empty chair next to Elsa and Kristoff (who was already lost in a conversation with one of the younger princes) and looked around the room. The king had already sat down and let one of his sons, a handsome man in his early forties, welcome the guests.

„My name is Prince Kaspar. I’m very delighted to see, that you arrived here healthy and optimistic. I’m not going to waste any time, we all know, that your visit here has a darker, I would even call it dangerous; reason.“

He made a pause and gave Anna’s sister the opportunity to say something.

Elsa  simply smiled weakly and made a gesture that he should go on. 

„My dear brother Prince Caleb disappeared almost a week ago and so far we haven’t been able to catch his kidnapper.“, Kaspar told them with a stony expression. He turned to Princess Johanne and the pretty brunette stood up from her chair and cleared her throat. All eyes were on her.

 

„Thank you. Well, unfortunately, what my uncle Kaspar said is true. Papa has been kidnapped by someone whose identity we don’t know. 

Since our guests from Arendelle and some of you still don’t know hat happened in that fateful night, I’m going to tell you.

It was dark and I couldn’t even see my own feet, as I stepped over the deserted courtyard. By my side was one stableboy whose name doesn’t matter now. I hired him a few days ago to help me find out what was going on in the castle, since Papa acted suspiciously. 

We were talking, when a strange hooded figure sneaked past us and entered the southern tower. We followed her quietly, but arrived a few minutes too late- the person had already disappeared, like my father.

We found my mother, Queen Ariadne, chained up in her bedroom.“

Johanne pointed at a small woman with tanned skin and raven-black curls of hair, who looked away in embarrassment. 

Her daughter had a strange expression on her face. If Anna hadn’t known they were related she would have guessed, that Johanne… smirked. 

 _Don’t be ridiculous. They are Mother and daughter. They love each other_., Anna reminded herself.

„She said, that the attacker had ice-blue eyes, like two frozen lakes. We then freed her and began to search for tracks or trails, but we found nothing. I wanted to give up, when my companion, the stableboy, noticed, that the shards of glass on the bed of my parents, weren’t glass at all. It was ice.

I had heard of Queen Elsa, the woman who could create snow out of nowhere, and so I contacted her, to help us find the person with the same _powers_ as her.“

 

Anna swallowed. _Wow… That really does sound like a problem. But… How high is the chance that we catch that magician? She probably won’t be so dumb to appear again._

„We can only hope, that your Majesty can protect us, in case of the return of the other wi-… magician.“, the King said. Some of the princes chuckled gloatingly. Elsa bowed her head and the temperature dropped a little. She knew what the King wanted to say- the other witch _._

Her sister suppressed a snarl. Suddenly the feisty redhead wanted nothing more than to call the other ice-mage and make her freeze the old man to death. But then she hesitated. Was it really the king’s fault? 

The good people of Arendelle were afraid too when they first discovered that their queen had an extraordinary gift. But later they forgave Elsa and learned to love her with all of their heart and soul.

Maybe the family of the Southern Isles just needed a little time too…

 

„I will protect you, I swear. And I hope that you won’t be afraid of my powers. It’s true, I went through a hard time and had may difficulties, but now I’m able to control my _peculiarity_ perfectly.“ Elsa gave the audience an enchanting smile and the atmosphere seemed to become warmer.

„Excuse me, your Majesty?“, a young boy with auburn hair who looked like the exact version of a younger Hans, tapped Elsa’s shoulder. „Could you please show what you can do with your magic?“

„Walter!“, Johanne and her mother yelled at the same time and now Anna saw how similar they both were. 

The boy shrugged innocently. „It’s just a question. Maybe Queen Elsa could build a snowman. That would be awe-…“

„It’s very rude to ask something like that, Walter!“, Princess Johanne scolded him. From the way she behaved the boy was probably her little brother. 

Elsa stood up from her chair and winked at Anna. The redhead nodded and rose from her seat as well. 

„Why not?“, Elsa murmured and said loudly: „If you allow me to, I’d like to grant the young mans’ wish.“ She grinned at Walter and the boy blushed. He would have been quiet adorable, if he hadn’t constantly reminded Anna of her ex-fiancé. 

 

„O-of course.“, the king stuttered in confusion. The princes and their wives and children soon surrounded their guests and watched carefully as Elsa conjured a bunch of snowflakes with only one elegant flick of her wrist.

Some of the viewers drew back slightly, but soon stepped closer to prevent missing anything.

„Wow.“, Princess Johanne breathed spellbound. „It’s beautiful…“

Walter shoved her lightly and smirked cheeky. „Told ya’!“

The other Royals seemed to enjoy the spectacle too, but Anna could tell, that one or two of them weren’t completely convinced, that Elsa wasn’t an evil sorceress. 

 _Don’t care about them._ , she thought. _Be strong, sister._

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by without any incidents that gave the Royals and their guests cause for concern. At some point Elsa almost dared to hope that the visit would be like some sort of holiday for her little family and she was disappointed, that her nephew Boris wasn’t with them. She was sure he would have liked Walter or the other kids.

It was true, Elsa had become very attached to the small blonde boy since the day he was born. 

Anna liked to call him „Angel“ _,_ but Elsa preferred the nickname „ _Blondie“_. Their cousins’ husband, Eugene, gave him the name when he visited Arendelle together with Rapunzel.

 

Anyway, the time flew and every new day was full of joy and harmony. The Southern family soon became familiar with Elsa’s ice and were confident that Elsa would be strong enough to protect them. 

The food was excellent, the music was good and especially Anna enjoyed the much warmer and sunnier climate. She went nearly every day down to the beach and while Elsa spent her time reading books and cooling herself down with her powers ( she wasn’t used to the blazing sun, even tough she loved the summer more than the winter ), Anna and Kristoff jumped into the water and dived non-stop and behaved like young teenagers instead of fully grown adults and parents.

Elsa caught herself developing a friendship with Princess Johanne, the cheerful, young crown-princess of the Southern Isles. Mostly because she reminded her so much of Anna. It was a wonder her sister and Johanne weren’t best friends. They even were the opposite; Anna seemed to dislike the Princess for some reason, and Johanne ignored Anna all the time.

 

It was a perfect time, happy and apparently endless. But one day it all changed.

 

„What do you think of a trip to Ràvensborg? Kristoff talked to Prince… uh… Kaspar and he said, they make very good chocolate!“ Anna said casually while constantly stirring her fish soup.

Elsa shrugged. „Why not? We have already been to Leùbstaadt, so it would be something new.“

„Mnnhh….“, Anna mumbled absent-mindedly, never removing her eyes from the herring that swam in her bowl.

„Don’t you like your soup?“, Elsa asked. 

Anna gave her a puzzled look. „What?“

 

In that moment the door swung open and two men with blonde hair stormed into the room and grabbed Johanne and Elsa.

„Hey!“, Anna protested and tried to free her sister.

One of the men shook her off his arm and hissed: „We need your sister! The ice magician is here again!“

„WHAT?!“, Elsa yelled, while Johanne made wide eyes. „She’s here? Where? Is Papa with her?“

„No. She took Kaspar.“, the man explained through gritted teeth. „We need to bring Jo in safety.“

 

Now Elsa recognized the two men. They were the twins, the third- and fourth-oldest brothers and the pranksters of the family.

But in this moment they looked terrified and distressed.

„Let me go!“, Elsa demanded. „I need to walk myself if you want me to defeat the magician!“

The twins hesitated, then they did what she told them.

„What about me?“, Johanne growled angrily. „I can fight too! I’m a Westergaard!“

„ _We know!_ “, the twins said in unison, then they turned to Elsa. „We will barricade ourselves in the library. If you need help, there still have to be some guards on the third floor. Good luck, Queen Elsa.“

Then they dragged Johanne out of the room and disappeared without any sound.

 

„Great…“ Anna said dryly. „The _oh-so-brave_ Westergaards are gone and we have to deal with the insane psychopath-lady that already kidnapped _two grown men_. And I don’t even know where _Kristoff_ is!“

„Don’t worry! The last time we saw him, he was with the twins at the stables. If something had happened to him, they would have mentioned it.“, Elsa tried to calm her sister down. It worked, Anna’s breath got steadier and she smiled weakly at her older sister. In this moment she looked more like the adult woman she was, instead of the child-like girl she usually behaved like.

Then her fighting spirit returned and she made a face, that honored her nickname _feistypants_.

„If we have to kick that witches’ ass, we are going to make it count, am I right?“

Elsa giggled. „You’re completely right.“

 

They crept through the different rooms, but each one was empty. After they passed the tenth door, they discovered something like splitters of blue glass on the floor. Anna walked past it without noticing, but Elsa stopped.

_The shards of glass on the bed of my parents weren’t glass at all. It was ice._

„Anna, stop! I think I found something!“, Elsa shouted. Anna turned around. 

Her sister carefully picked up one of the shards. It left wet trails on her fingertips.

„It’s ice. She was here.“

 

 

„What… What are we supposed to do? It hasn’t melted completely yet, that means she isn’t far away!“, Anna whispered.

In that moment something squeaked behind them. Both of the sisters jumped around, but they found nothing. 

We should check what it was…, Anna silently mouthed. Elsa nodded.

 

They tiptoed backwards, then peaked through the crack of the door. Outside was a tall man with auburn hair and a worn out navy uniform. The sisters only saw his back but Anna’s face lit up a bit.

„It must be one of the princes.“ She groaned. „I wish I could remember all their faces and names, but the only one I know is that Castor…“

Elsa sighed, but didn’t correct her. There wasn’t any time for that. She opened the door. „I’m going to ask him for help. Maybe he has seen the ice magician.“

„It’s worth a try.“ Anna shrugged.

 

 

 

 

With a pounding heart Elsa stepped towards the man. She put on the loveliest sweetest smile she could create, breathed in and lightly tapped the mans shoulders.

„Excuse me, Sir, but we-…“

Her jaw dropped when he turned around. Her terrified ice blue eyes locked with surprised emerald green ones. 

„Hans…“, she murmured and took a few steps backwards until her back hit the wall. Oh she had been so stupid to not recognize him! 

Hans gave her a startled look, then he smiled maliciously.

„Oh, if it isn’t Elsa the Snow Queen. Never thought I’d see your pretty little face again. Well, lucky me. But unlucky brothers… You really ruined the castle, you know? Ice everywhere, on the floor, in the kitchen, in the library-…“

„It wasn’t me!“, Elsa stuttered. „It was the other magician.“ Then she made wide eyes. „Did you just say ‚the library‘?“

He made a confused face but nodded. „Yeah, why?“

„ _Get away from her!_ “, a shrill voice yelled next to Elsa. Hans turned around just in time to get out of the way when a fist rushed at his face.

Anna roared furiously and pushed the inattentive prince to the ground. „ _You_!“, she hissed through gritted teeth and tried to punch him.

„Anna, Hans…“, Elsa muttered and watched the bizarre fight infront of her. Her sister and her enemy didn’t seem to notice her. 

_We are wasting time. When the library really is frozen, the princes and Johanne are in danger. And my sister and that traitor have nothing better to do than fight each other._

„STOP!“, Elsa shouted and created a wall of ice between the two. Both of them panted and shot each other glances burning with hatred. Well, at least Anna did. Hans seemed to be rather amused.  

 

„Why did you stop me?“, Anna asked angrily. 

Elsa cleared her throat. „Because the library is under attack and Johanne and the other princes are in there. Or were… We need to help them. And Hans could… help _us_?“ She wasn’t sure about that. 

They could force him to show them the way through the castle, but maybe he would lead them into a trap or try to escape. 

He made a skeptical face. „Why would I ever help you?“

„Why are you even here?“,Anna complained. „Shouldn’t you… I don’t know, rot in a dungeon? Or in a coffin?“

The thirteenth prince looked slightly hurt. „Normally I work as a stableboy. But since I heard that my dear nephew Johanne is in trouble, because of a psychotic ice-witch that runs around freezing my home, I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. Trust me, my father’s henchmen are corruptible and it was easy to convince them to let me go for an hour.“

Elsa couldn’t help but snort in disbelief. Hans really was a little, spoiled, mad-man.

„What is so funny, Elsa?“, he suddenly asked and impaled her with one of his emerald-green glances.

„No-Nothing.“, Elsa whispered ashamed. _Damn it, you are a queen and he is a former prince who was abandoned by his own family. He should be ashamed instead of you._

The young queen straightened her back and did her best impression of one of Anna’s sneers. „But you have to admit it is kinda ironic that the other ice-magician attacks _your_ family. Karma, I would say.“

 

„Whatever.“, Hans grumbled, but at least he seemed to be quieter. „So let me get this straight: You infuriating devil-princess…“, he pointed at Anna, who snarled. „And your pretty little sorceress-sister…“, he pointed at Elsa, who tried her best to ignore that he had called her ‚pretty‘ for the second time already.

„You two honestly want _me_ to help you?“ He raised an eyebrow. Anna angrily avoided his gaze and Elsa nodded.

„Oh. Didn’t see that coming.“

 

„So?“, Elsa asked again. 

Hans narrowed his eyes. Elsa sighed. Of course he wouldn’t do it. They should be gone by now, searching for the guards, or for the royals.

 

„Yes.“

 

Anna and Elsa blinked. 

 

„Did he just-… Did he-…?“, Anna whispered, still staring with suspicious eyes at the prince.

„I think so.“, Elsa answered. „But there is no way-…“

 

Hans frowned. „Hey! If you don’t want my help, fine! I can rescue my family alone.“

At that, Anna snorted. „Yeah, like you saved Arendelle, huh?“

Elsa glared at her sister, then looked at Hans. He didn’t seem to be very offended.

 

„Ok. You’re a part of our team now.“, Elsa stated. „No back-stabbing and betrayal allowed, got it?“

„Got it.“

Elsa smiled in satisfaction. „Good.“ She walked past him and her sister, only to pause at the door. „Are you two coming?“

Anna shot Hans one last hateful glance, then followed her sister. „Yup.“

 

For a heartbeat, Hans stood frozen to the ground, flabbergasted, trying to understand what in the world had just happened.

Then he ran after the sisters. After all, it was his turn to show his father that he was a hero.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.
> 
> I need ideas.

Chapter 6

 

The strange trio made it’s way to the library.  
During the walk, Elsa and Anna whispered to each other and completely ignored the youngest Westergaard prince. Not that he would care. Hans actually quiet enjoyed the silence.  
He eyed the princesses. They both had changed over the course of three years.

Anna seemed to be less hyperactive and slightly more mature. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into two ponytails on each side of her head, big warm blue eyes shining excitedly.  
Her menace of a sister on the other hand, was the picture of a monarch through and through. Elegantly walking next to Anna, her platinum braid swinging behind her, Elsa silently chuckled at something Anna had said.  
Up close, she didn’t look like a dangerous ice-witch, but like an ordinary queen. But then again, who did look like a monster?

Hans looked around himself, bored, and noticed, that the library was only a few steps away and the sisters were walking past it.  
„Hold on!“, he said loudly, causing Anna to spin around and glare at him.  
„What, sideburns? Do you want the ice-magician to find us?“, Anna hissed.

„I don’t even have sideburns anymore!“, Hans protested. He had shaved them off a while ago, because the warm climate of the Isles and his exhausting work made him sweat a lot more than usual. „And anyway, I just wanted to inform you and Queen Elsa that you were close to passing your… -our target.“  
He pointed at the library-door.  
Anna frowned at him. Then she turned o her sister. „What are we going to do now? Should we just barge in?“

Elsa shook her head. „No. We have to wait and find out as much as we can.“ She looked at Hans.  
„You said there was ice in there?“  
Hans nodded. „Yes. Behind the door there is a wall of ice completely trapping everything inside.“  
A look of shock crossed Elsa’s face. Hans realized how blind he had been to think the Arendelle Ice Queen could invade the palace. She was, like her sister, an innocent young woman. Pathetic.

Anna carefully twisted the door knob and then pushed open the door in one motion. A cold wind blew in their faces and a a flurry of snowflakes blurred their vision. Then, the wall Hans had told the sisters about, became visible.  
It was impressive work, the ice shiny and at least three foot thick and completely opaque.  
„Wow.“, Anna whispered quietly. „I guess Elsa has got a worthy opponent.“  
Elsa runs a hand through her hair. „No, this is bad, really bad. This is a solid wall made of ice. It took me years to create one without freezing my entire room! And do you think that I have to battle her?“  
„Els, I don’t know.“, Anna said, putting her hand on her sister’s shoulder. „But you are strong. You’ll fix this mess and rescue us all, ok? Easy as pie.“

Hans scoffed. „Yeah. Or the ice-magician will kill us all and Weselton becomes King of Arendelle.“  
„You!“, Anna said, poking Hans’ chest. „You filthy little evil-doer better shut up! My sister is the bravest and strongest person there is and she is already doing a better job than you ever managed to do in your entire pitiful existence!“  
Hans glared at the redhead, but decided to follow her rules. Thank God he hadn’t married the beast. Life would have been even more stressful for him.

„Anna.“, Elsa said. „We need help if we want to defeat the magician. Can you guess where Kristoff is right now?“  
Anna thought a second or two, then she said: „He is probably on his way here. He’s probably worried sick about us. We should go downstairs and wait in the yard.“  
Elsa cast a glance at the windows, that were so frozen over that she could just make vague guesses of what it had to look like outside.  
„Over my dead body!“, Hans protested. „We are going to be easy prey out there. Believe me. I grew up in this castle.“  
Elsa hesitated, a shadow crossing her face, but then she raised her hand and Hans felt something cold at his wrists. His arms were jerked back and he almost toppled over, but he could catch himself before he hit the ground.  
Anna grinned maliciously.  
„I’m sorry Hans.“, Elsa said. „But we don’t have to kill you to get you to come with us.“  
„I thought No backstabbing allowed! Those were the rules!“, Hans shouted after them, as they began to walk away, his magical handcuffs dragging him behind them.  
„Oh yeah?“, Anna answered. „Well, then we’ll change the rules.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so again for all of the people who read this story: 
> 
> I intended to write this so, that the reader gets some Shipping vibes from almost every Frozen fandom, excluding the crossover pairings, meaning that you can see some romantic interaction or mutual attraction between
> 
> Elsa and an OC
> 
> Elsa and Hans
> 
> Elsa and Anna
> 
> Anna and Kristoff
> 
> And if you have a really great imagination, then you can even see some hints at
> 
> Anna and Hans
> 
> Elsa and Kristoff
> 
> But the main ship is Kristanna, because they are canon and this is Disney and Disney almost never makes two characters break up. Like, never. (Let's all agree that John Rolfe and Pocahontas weren't the best solution. Not the worst but definitely not the best.)


	8. Chapter 8

„It has been almost an hour now.“, Elsa said impatiently.

She, a worried Anna and their teammate/prisoner/enemy Hans were hiding behind a staircase near the main entrance.

Anna ran a hand through her hair and groaned. „He’ll be here any second. It’s a long, long way from the stables to this part of the castle. If we could just go outside, so he could see-…“

Hans snorted in disbelief. „How can a princess be so stupid? Never thought I’d say this, but I miss Jo’s know-it-all-personality.“

„Prince Hans!“, Elsa hissed angrily. „The person you are talking about is still my sister! And anyway, you were the one trying to lie his way to the throne. That sounds pretty stupid to me!“

 

„Oh wow, finally you have decided to not be such a stuck up pain in the arse!“, Hans whisper-shouted back, smiling when he saw the rage in Elsa’s eyes.

„I am a queen, you loathful, evil, selfloving, idiotic-…“

„Duck!“, Anna said suddenly.

„What kind of insult is duck?“, Hans wanted to know. „I mean, I already knew you were a lonely desperate little thing, but you can’t even-…“

A hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down. Unfortunately, his hands were still bound behind his back, so the former prince’s jaw collided with the floor. He yelped.

Elsa pressed a hand to his mouth to stop him from protesting. The door had burst open a few seconds ago and icy wind was howling through the hallway. But that wasn’t the only thing extraordinary.

Ice was spreading on the ground, covering more and more of it with every heartbeat passing by.

The three royals held their breaths.

 

A faint _click-click_ was slowly growing stronger. At first, Hans mistook it for a branch moving against a window, but goosebumps began to form on his arms when he realized it’s true source- f _ootsteps._

 

 _„Don’t move….“,_ Anna mouthed. Elsa nodded and Hans grumbled something that sounded faintly like an _I got it!_.

The footsteps were now unmistakable.

 

A cold voice said: „I know you are in here, Arendelle sisters! There is no point in hiding!“

Anna looked like she wanted to throw an answer back, but her sister shook her head.

„If you come to me now, no harm will be done! If not…“ The woman cackled like a crazy person. „I have powers that go beyond your imagination and I’m more than thrilled to finally use them after all these years!“

She took another step forward and the three royals could see her from their hideout. It would be. An understatement to say she was beautiful. She was godlike. Her ravenblack hair was short, sleek and shiny and shimmered in blue shades and her huge eyes had the colour of deep, dark water. The magician was wearing a white dress with long sleeves that hugged every curve and on her head sat a tiara with embedded black jewels.

 

But the smile that was plastered on her face, wide and cruel, made her seem like the devil himself.

And not only that, she was dragging, behind her, on the floor, an unconscious Kristoff.

 

Anna had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming out loudly.

„Very well!“, the magician said. „I’m going to count to three. And if you decide to hide from me, I’m going to freeze this young man to his death.“ She grinned. „One…two…thre-…“

„STOP!“, Anna called and ran down the stairs towards her husband. Elsa sighed and followed her sister, but before standing up, she whispered to Hans: „She doesn’t know you’re here. Stay down and try to trick her. Please.“

He just frowned.

„What did you do with him?!“, Anna screeched. Kristoff was hardly alive. His skin was as white as snow and his breast was heaving just lightly.

„Oh, he’ll be fine.“, answered the magician. „In a few hours, he won’t remember anything. But now, follow me.“

* * *

 

The magician led them into the throne room. One in a while, Elsa turned around to see if Hans was walking behind them, but he wasn't in sight. Of course. He was probably long gone. In another country. Not even thinking about saving them.

"Here we are.", the magician said. "My  favorite room. Worthy of a queen."

"You aren't a queen!", Anna protested. "You are nobody!"

"I am Queen Skadi, future queen of the Southern Isles and rightful heir to the throne of..." She glared at Elsa. "... Arendelle."

"WHAT?!", Anna yelled. "That isn't true! That would mean you are our-..."

"... sister, yes. I am. Don't you remember me?", Skadi asked. "Let me tell you a story. One upon a time, there were a king and a queen. They had a baby daughter, their treasure, their little angel. But once they had discovered that the princess had magical powers, they sent her far way from home and banned everyone from the country that hadn't forgotten about the child. The princess had to grow up in an orphanage where she was dubbed 'Freak' because of her gift. But the princess promised herself that one day she would return home and rule her kingdom without having to hide. And that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Skadi. I've been through the same thing. I-..."

"YOU!", Skadi yelled, enraged. "You stole everything from me, my family, my throne, my powers! You don't deserve to wield them!"

She grabbed Elsa's wrist. Everything blurred around her. It felt as if the life was sucked from her veins, leaving a shadow of herself behind. Elsa felt her braid losen and looked down at herself. The ice crystals on her dress were slowly melting away. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Skadi let go of Elsa's arm and the blonde woman stumbled backwards. 

The magician smiled. "Finally."

She raised her hands. Two giant blocks of ice formed and a cold wind made the windows burst open. Too late Elsa recognized what the other queen was doing.

"No! Stop!", she shouted, but it was useless, the ice blocks were already pushing them towards the windows.

"She is going to throw us out of the palace!", Elsa told Anna frantically.   
Anna yelped. "But it is at least a hundred foot drop! Do something. Make a slide or something!"

Elsa tried, but nothing happened. "I... I don't understand...", she murmured and raised her hands again, but again without any results. " I can't!"

Anna grabbed Kristoff's limp form and searched his clothes for something of help. The windows were only a few inches away.

"Got it!", Anna said and held a rope in her hands.

She had just enough time to tie it around her waist before her feet lost hold of the ground.


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She had just enough time to tie it around her waist, before her feet lost hold of the ground.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, new chapter. This is where the new ones start. The old ones were pretty bad, but I had to post them first to continue with this story. If you have read my profile, you know English is not my native language and the first chapters of this story were just me trying to practice it. Since then, my writing has improved (I hope), so there won't be as many mistakes in grammar and spelling!
> 
> Thanks for reading, your SeriouslyCaroline!

Anna screamed.

When there was nothing left beneath her feet, her body instantly began to fall down, into the snowy, unknown depths behind the castle's grounds. Her first instinct was to panic. The young princess began to struggle and lost control of her limbs, almost dropping the unconscious Kristoff in the process. 

All the ginger could think of, was _I don't want to die_! She knew how painful it was, having already experienced it once, and she didn't want to relive it. _Please, dear god, I have a son! A sister, who needs me! A husband!_

"Anna!", her sister suddenly screamed, "there is a tree trunk to your left!"

Anna turned her head. Elsa was right, there was indeed a dead tree sticking vertically from a small ledge not far away from them. It was their only chance. She threw the rope with all the strength she could muster. One, two, three-... The rope twisted itself around the trunk. Then, the princess heaved Kristoff's body onto the ledge.  Anna stopped to fall, her body hanging in the air, when she remembered, that her sister wasn't secured with the rope.

"Elsa!", Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. "Grab my hand!"

The time seemed to slow down. Everything blurred around the edges around Anna's vision, her eyes only focusing in her sister, who was frantically trying to reach Anna's arm. _She won't make it!_ , Anna thought in despair. _She-..._ Elsa's hand closed around Anna's wrist. A stab of pain shot through the woman's arm, but the happiness of having saved her sister overweighed. 

"Are you okay?", Anna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."; Elsa answered, heavily breathing. "I'm sorry I couldn't use my powers. I don't know what happened there!"

"It's not your fault!", Anna said soothingly. "But an you, umm...try to climb upwards? You are pretty heavy and I don't think we can hang in here all day..."

Elsa said nothing, but began to grasp onto a branch. Anna watched in worry, as her sister began to climb onto the trunk hand over hand, and then crawled, until she had reached the ledge, where Kristoff's body was still laying. 

Ok, my turn... Anna thought. She pulled herself upwards with the help of the rope, then she followed Elsa's example. Never had Anna loved the feel of solid ground under her feet more than in that moment.   
But there was no time to celebrate. She rushed to Kristoff's side. 

"Is he... Is he still breathing?", Elsa asked with a quiet, wavering voice. 

"Yes.", Anna asked, relief flooding through her veins. "He seems to... sleep. But remember, the magician said he would wake up soon."

Elsa snorted. "I wouldn't exactly trust her word." She eyed her own wrist, then flicked her fingers to create a snowflake. Nothing happened. She glanced down at her dress, which looked like any ordinary dress would look like after crashing out of a window and then dragging on the ground. Her eyes widened. "Anna... I think she... she took my magic!"

"What?!", Anna yelled, leaving her husband's from and running to her sister. "How?"

"I don't know. She took my wrist and then everything felt so strange..."

"Bu-...", Anna started, but was interrupted by a loud, crashing sound next to them. The princess and the queen rushed to the tree to see what had happened. As soon as Anna saw the flash of auburn hair, she groaned. 

"Really? _You_ survived the fall?!"

Hans looked at her. "I think every single bone in my body is broken! Every. Single. One."

"Not that we would care...", Anna mumbled. "Hey, weren't you supposed to call for help or something?"

He frowned at her. "I tried, but unfortunately, I slipped on ice, lost my balance and that crazy lady heard me... But hey, at least I am alive!"

The branch cracked. 

"Not for long anymore.", Anna stated, weirdly satisfied by the thought of Hans tumbling into the abyss. 

"Oh no...", he mumbled. "No, no, no! Help me!"

"Nope. And Elsa surely won't-..."

"Alright, alright..."; Elsa grumbled, carefully stepping onto the tree trunk. She extended her hand to the prince, who took it.

"Elsa!", Anna hissed. "He doesn't deserve to be saved."

Elsa glanced at her sister. "Maybe not, but he also doens't deserve to die..." She smiled at Anna. "And he knows-..."

 

In that moment, the tree broke, and Anna had to watch her sister and her enemy fall into their certain death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you wonder: In this story, the throne room is the highest room in the castle (except the towers), and behind it, there is a ravine, which serves as a castle moat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time for Elsa's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a song of my own creation. It's called 'Now I can freeze'. If I don't add it to this chapter, it will appear in the last chapter, where all the songs are featured.

_Cold. It was cold._

Elsa squirmed, her limbs struggling to adjust to the stage feeling of iciness around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

_So much white..._

It took the queen a time to realize that her head was sticking out of a large pile of snow. Around her was nothing else, just snow. Elsa felt a little bit disappointed. That wasn't what she had imagined the Southern Isles to be like in summer...

Suddenly, she remembered a cracking noise, falling and a scared, panicked scream from above her. Anna! 

"Where-..."; Elsa murmured, spitting out the snow that had gathered in her mouth. "What happened?" 

In that moment, she heard a sharp intake of breath next to her. 

Elsa turned her head, only to see the reason she was in this situation shaking his hair, trying to get the icicles out of it. He spotted her. There was an awkward silence, where the two of them; the traitorous prince and the queen who was too kind for her own good, stared at each other angrily. 

Then, Elsa huffed. "I can't believe this!"

Hans snorted. "What? That you fell down too? Oh, yeah, I forgot, you think you are some kind of god, whose plans always work out! Well, I'm sorry, _sweetie,_ but that is not how things are in real life!"

Elsa pulled the upper half of her body from the snow. "Oh yeah?! I tried to help you! And you know what, I regret it already! Why can't you just be grateful that somebody deemed you worthy of being saved?"

"You don't mean it, anyway! And now make this damn snow disappear!", he hissed and sneezed. "It's freezing!"

"I know!", Elsa shouted. "But I can't !"

Hans hesitated, then he scowled. "What do you mean, _you can't?_ Of course you can, you are the Ice Witch!"

Instand of answering, Elsa sighed, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him out of the snow. 

She ran a hand through her hair, that was now hanging loosely from her head. It was a foreign feeling. Since she could think, she ad always tied her hair into a bun or a braid. 

"I just... can't, okay? I tried already, but it seems like I'm not able to do magic anymore. I'm..." Elsa closed her eyes. "I'm useless." She turned around and walked away from him. 

Hans remained silent, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to spend his time in her company, but he also didn't want to tramp through an icy wasteland alone. And his head was still reeling from the events of earlier that day. He was homeless. His castle had been taken over by an evil ice-magician. He had fallen down a cliff. He was stuck with his arch enemy. She couldn't protect them, since she didn't have her powers anymore. 

"God, my life is so messed up.", the prince murmured, then tried his best to follow Elsa. 

* * *

 

 

They had been traveling for a while now. Hans was shivering. His body temperature had melted the snow in his coat, which resulted in it being completely soaked through. 

He hadn't asked his travel companion how she was feeling, but he could see that she wasn't doing well. Her fragile frame was being tossed around by the wind, but she didn't complain. She just stared ahead and ignored him.

After another few minutes, he decided to break the silence. "So, umm, where exactly are we going?"

"We are trying to get back to Anna and Kristoff. There wasn't really a path leading down the mountain, so I take it they are trying to climb upwards. And that is where we have to go too.", Elsa answered. 

"But we are currently at the deepest place in the whole area. It would take us days to get back to the castle! And the ice-magician is probably waiting for us, if she doesn't think we are dead.", Hans said darkly. "That plan is garbage."

Elsa spun around, cold blue eyes twinkling dangerously. "And what do you suggest we do? My sister is in danger! She has a little son, who is waiting for her back at home!"

"And I have a kingdom! You too, by the way!", Hans growled.

"I know! But I don't plan on returning!"

Hans' heart stopped.

"ARE YOU MAD?!", he finally yelled. "Why?"

Elsa shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She suddenly seemed very tired. 

 

_"I have always dreamed_

_of being normal_

_Of leading a life_

_that isn't formal_

_Of not having to conceal_

_to finally can_

_feel_

 

 

_But now that I am_

_I want to..._

_...damn! I just want to be_

_me_

 

I guess I should happy now

_I guess this is my final chance_

_but unfortunately, I realize now_

_that they say_

_everything is better at the second glance_

 

_But now I can freeze_

_now I can laugh and dance around_

_now I can freeze_

_I have no reason to feel sad and down..."_

 

Elsa swallowed. 

_"Then why do I miss the numbness_

_then why do I miss the cold_

_and I'm sorry for the bluntness_

_but this isn't what I was told..."_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_but this isn't what I was told..."_

 

 

Elsa sighed, for a tiny moment lost in her thoughts. Five years ago, she would have given everything to get rid of her magic, not realizing what a gift they were. And now, now that she finally was an ordinary woman, all she could feel was the icy cold wind freezing her delicate skin and the emptiness inside her heart. All this time, she had been worried about people taking her crown or her sister or her riches from her, but the magician had just taken the thing she had never even considered loosing. Would she still be able to rule Arendelle? Sure, there had been monarchs before her that had protected the kingdom without any powers, but without her ice-magic, she was just a vulnerable girl in a fancy gown. Not even her friends would be able to defeat any attackers without the help of Elsa's snowstorms and Marshmallows. It was probably for the best if she just stayed away from Arendelle, so it wouldn't become a target for her older, insane... _sister._

Hans cleared his throat awkwardly and Elsa became aware of what she had done- she had told her biggest enemy, her almost-murderer, of all her worries and fears with a weepy voice. _What was even wrong with her?_

"Don't ever bring this up again or I will make an ice statue out of you.", Elsa hissed enraged. But she wasn't really sure if she was angry at Hans or herself. 

"Yeah, like you-...", Hans began, attempting to make a stupid remark, but Elsa cut him off with a glare. He frowned. 

Elsa looked around herself. There was snow everywhere, blocking her sight and seeping into her clothes. About three hundred foot next to her the cliff she had fallen down from was towering above the rest. he couldn't quiet make out every detail, but even from her current location she could see that climbing back to the top of the ravine was not an option. The ascent was too rapidly increasing, and not even a mountain goat could have found foot on the cliff's narrow ledges. Now all Elsa could do was to hope Anna and Kristoff were safe and to find another path leading back to the castle's grounds.  
 _Another thing I could have easily avoided if I hadn't allowed that witch to take my powers...,_ Elsa thought bitterly. 

 

 

In that moment, she tripped over the hem of her dress and could barely stop herself from tumbling to the ground. 

Full of frustration, the Queen of Arendelle growled and kicked a bit of snow into the air. However, she didn't feel any better afterwards, and most of the snow had landed on her shoulders, making it even colder for her. 

"Well, well, well...", Hans said, and she could practically hear the sneer in his arrogant voice. "Who would have thought that our frigid little Ice Queen couldn't control her temper either. This journey is getting more interesting by the minute."

"I am NOT frigid, Prince Hans!", Elsa yelled, her cheeks burning with anger. Then, she lowered her head in shame. This wasn't how a queen was supposed to behave. Calm and collected was the plan, not to act like a child. 

Hans smiled in satisfaction. "Maybe not. But you just proved my original statement." The redhead strode past her while Elsa was still struggling with her gown and sing-singed just loud enough for her to hear: "Anger issues..."

 

Elsa sighed and tucked a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "Why are you like that?"

Hans turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

She scowled. "You know, like... you. Evil, mean, selfish, ignorant-..."

"Well, the world can't consist of heroes only, can it?", Hans murmured, expression unreadable. "And I have my reasons, just like you have yours."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. "But _I_ am not a murderer, Prince Hans. You ,on the other hand, you tried to kill me! And not only me, you left Anna to die! My own  innocent sister, who loved you and adored you. And you just..." She tried to find the right words. "What happened that made you such a damaged person?"

 

"Not going to tell you, of all people. So leave it.", Hans said coolly. 

"I have all rights to know!", Elsa complained. "You know, I can even kind of understand your motivations for killing me. In your eyes, I was a menace and the only thing between you and the throne. Why Anna, though? She trusted you, before you went all murder-y! She believed in you! She was willing to spend the rest of her life with you! And do you even regret your actions?"

Their eyes locked and Elsa noticed the golden specks in his emerald orbs. They were actually rather pretty. And they certainly didn't look like the eyes of a bad person. Maybe-

 

"The only thing I regret is that my plan failed.", Hans answered finally, his brows furrowed, before stomping further away from her.

 

Elsa sighed in frustration. How was she supposed to spend the next hours with him as a travel companion? With the person who hated her as much as she hated him? 

 

She lowered her head and hugged herself to protect her stomach and her arms from the biting cold. It wasn't really helping. Longingly, she stared at Hans's navy uniform. It wasn't anything like a coat, but at least it had long sleeves. And the Prince was wearing a blue shirt underneath, so he had to be feeling a lot warmer than Elsa. If he had been Kristoff, he would have offered it to her for sure. But he wasn't. Far from it. 

Her long hair was cascading down her head in long waves and tickling her nose. Elsa tried to wipe it off her forehead, but without success. With every minute, she grew more and more annoyed with it. 

That was when she remembered Hans's tie. Surely he wouldn't need it-... But no, it was not proper for a lady to ask a man for his tie. It was weird. And a bit scandalous.

 _Oh come on, get over yourself, Elsa!,_ her inner voice scolded her. _It's not like people are watching. And sure, it'll seem strange, but he is in no position to object. Besides, every man in Arendelle would be happy to lend you his tie. You are a queen after all._

 

"Uh, Prince Hans?", Elsa asked awkwardly.  

He didn't react. 

"Prince Hans!"

Still no reaction.

Without really thinking about it, Elsa formed a snowball and threw it at him. It hit him right in the head and he tensed and stopped walking. 

"Oh goodness what have I done?", Elsa whispered. 

"What is it with you and throwing snowballs at me?", he hissed. His auburn hair was messy and the snow in it made it look like somebody had dumped a strawberry cheesecake on his head. 

With all the seriousness she could muster Elsa said: "I need your tie."

 

"Yeah, sure-... Wait, What?"

 

"I, uhmm... I need your tie.", Elsa repeated. 

"And may I ask why?", Hans asked, suspicion audible in his voice. "Are you going to strangle me with it?"

"No!", Elsa said. "I need it for my hair. When I had my powers, I always tied it together with a ribbon made of ice, but the ribbon melted when the ice magician took my magic. And my hair keeps falling into my face and it really, really bothers me."

Hans hesitated and Elsa was sure that he was going to decline, but he opened one of the pockets in his uniform and handed her a purple hairband. 

Elsa blinked. "Thank you. That's even better than... well, your tie." 

"It's one of Jo's. She used to visit me at the stables and always forgot her stuff when she left." He looked almost happy, but then his face hardened and he scowled. "Well, seems like it's unnecessary to keep her stuff anymore, now that she's probably dead."

"You really care about her, didn't you?", Elsa said quietly. 

Hans looked at her. "Of course. She is like a sister to me. Back when we were younger we were inseparable, but then my broth-... then everything changed. And from that moment on, she treated me no better than the rest of my family."

"That's...I'm sorry."; Elsa said, taken aback. "I promise you, when we reunite with Anna and Kristoff again and then defeat the magician you'll see he again. I'm sure she isn't gone. She is incredibly witty."

Hans snorted. "That she is. But I don't need your cheering up."

"I know, I just-..."

 

Suddenly, Elsa heard a strange noise. It sounded like a feminine, human voice, not far away.  

"Did you hear that?", Elsa asked. 

Hans shrugged. "Yes, but it probably was the wind. There is no way that another human being is down here too."

Elsa heard it again. 

"Maybe it's Anna!", she said loudly. "Maybe she needs our help!"

"Or maybe it's the ice witch!", Hans argued, but Elsa had already started to run into the direction of the voice. He shook his head and followed her. 

 

 

"Anna!", Elsa shouted. "Anna! We're here!" Everything was going to be alright. Anna would get them out of this ravine.

 

"Hey! Thank god you found me!", said the voice she had heard, suddenly next to her. 

 

Elsa spun around. But the person in front of her wasn't her sister, it was a child. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not abandoned, I just have writer's block. Also, I'm writing a Dramione story right now, so if you are interested, check it out. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will update when I know what to write.


End file.
